If I fail
by Mattass
Summary: Sequal to Steptock Apartments. The engagement has its dark sides. Dannys past slips in over it and that brings problems and new steps into a wedding and their lives spent together. Can they cope?
1. Chapter 1

- Chapter 1 -

Truth is?

"Come on Danny" I said dragging him up on stage.

We were at Party in the park 07 now and we were going on stage to Mary J Blige, she was about to play and me, danny, gloria and James were the couples dancing the intro and during the song. You know those really hot slow dances?

This were the ones we had been in the studio with Mary for the past 2 weeks trying to nail.

"I cant honey, Im the real deal when it comes to singing and playing my guitar, the whole sexy dance aint my thing" He said.

"So why did you agree to it when I seduced you in bed?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Because you were bloody biting my ear and whispering all the things you were gonna do to me if I did it" He said defending his own ass.

"Alright, I wont do it unless you go on stage and dance with me"

"What? Fine!" He cried out going on stage. I followed turning my head mic on.

"You guys ready for Mary J Blige?" I asked as Gloria stood next to me. The crowd cheered and I smiled.

"Alright, here we go" I said as me and Gloria started dancing, I couldnt believe Danny had actually agreed to some real booty dancing on stage.

Mary walked out on stage as the guys were swinging us around.

Just can't help it

I love my hun

All that I need

And all that

I want

Said I

Just can't help it

I love my hun

All that I need

And all that I want

By all steps that were taken I could hear the crowd cheering more and more. And I wanted to do Danny more and more by every step he took, that guy can dance more than you think. I had a feeling this would be on the news after the show.

After the show I had to get ready with Gloria because we had an another artist to dance for and then we would be hanging backstage or infront of wathing the show.

"That was hot" Said Dougie and shot up when we came backstage.

"Damn straight" Said James. I looked at him and muttered some cuss words, that guy couldnt go a minute without taking anything dirty about girls in skirts. I swear to god if Tom stood infront of him with a skirt on he would be trying to get underneath it. James met my look and he turned around trying to ignore it.

"DANNY" Yelled someone and we both turned around.

"Oh shit" I heard him mumble as the girl walked over to him.

I sat down next to Tom and followed Dannys move as the girl started talking to him with a big smile on her face. It sure didnt look like a fan of his at all. So who was she? When the girl walked off Danny turned around and came over.

His face told me something was up and I couldnt tell what it was.

"Who was that girl?" I asked and shot up from the couch.

"Its not something Im so proud of... but something happend before I went into Mcfly ..." He started off with.

"And?" I asked and put my hands on my hips. Somehow I had a feeling this wouldnt result in a good thing.

"I just cant tell you here... " He said trying to kiss me.


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2 -

I was young

"YOU WHAT?" I cried out as I heard him tell those word I had always been fearing.

"I was young" He said and looked into my eyes for support and the understanding I always had for people.

"How old is the kid?" I asked pulling away. Dealing with this would be too hard at this point, I always feared that someone would rip my heart out like this.

Danny sighed and sat down flicking his phone up and shut for a few seconds, I coughed to make his attention clear and sighed again.

"5 years old, Bryce is 5" He answered carefully and looked at me. All these thoughts ran trough my head at this point. Why hadnt he told me about his 5 year old son til now?

The look Danny gave me was understandable, he was scared I would leave him and make a big story out of this to hurt him like the way he had hurt me now.

"Im not going to leave you or anything your fearing right now, Im just hurt, you could have let me in on the truth when we first started out" I told him.

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" He shouted.

"STOP IT" Yelled someone and I looked behind me. Tom stood there looking at us angry.

"Danny does love his son but he does love you too, now he took a chance when he didnt tell you about it but now he has and I thi-" "Think what? He couldnt take the fucking courage to tell about a knock up he did when he was 15, if he really cared about me he could have bloody fucking let me in on his secret" I said taking my jacket brushing past Tom.

I just really needed to think right then.

Who wouldnt be shocked when your guy after 4-5 month of being engaged tells you he has a 5 year old son named bryce.

I ended up walking to a beach that was about 30 minutes away from our house we shared now.

Sitting there thinking through what Danny had just told me I got even more scared. If I pushed him away he could end up in her arms again and I didnt want that.

When I got back 2 hours later the whole gang was gathered inside the house, even half of the sod group. Ignoring them I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Julie" Said someone and I turned around. There stood James with a serious look on his face.

"What?" I asked and turned back to staring at my hands.

"You need to let this go, if you want Danny in your life you gotta let this pass like a right ol fart in the wind, he put everything on the line for that proposal in L.A he was told that if he did it he would be kicked of out Mcfly, and he thought you would stay by his side when this would escape out to those arseholes would be more than happen to put him out in a bad light. Do you get how scared he was when it was about to slip out when he came into the croup? Do you know how scared he was when he got into this relationship with you from step one and he wasnt sure if he should tell then or not?"

"He put mcfly on the line for me?" I asked.

"He would kill himself if you would be saved from anything, your his rock and let that continue, support him, he loves his son but he loves you just as much"

"Your right"

"Damn right I am, this business has set its mark in my personal life and I learned" He said kissing my cheek.

Out in the hall I could hear him talking to someone and then the front door shut.

"Bye Julie" Said the others. 5 minutes later I could feel Dannys soft touch on my shoulder.

"Is it true, you put mcfly on the line for me?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah, I wanted you more than this life, I can manage without all the touring and girls screaming at me as long as I know your there with me" He said sitting down.

"Why didnt you tell about your son til now?"

"Because I was scared, I love my son and I dont want him put out in the spotlight just yet, my parents and Sarahs are protecting him better where he is now in bolton and I wanna keep it like that"

"I just dont want any secrets our relationship, that I dont manage"

"Trust me sweety I know how you feel"

"So Bryce, can I meet him?"

A smile spread across his face and I grabbed his hands. He kissed me and nodded.

The weekend after we were on our way up to bolton, Sarah was happy to know i wanted to meet their little son and had agreed to see us just as we came into bolton that afternoon.

I was quite scared to know I was going to meet Dannys old girlfriend and the mother of his 5 year old son. But I had to take it as it was and bit my teeth together.


	3. Chapter 3

- Chapter 3 -

- He looks ...-

When we arrived in bolton Dannys mom met us in the driveway. I smiled and got greeted with a hug.

"They are inside" Said Mrs Jones and grinned.

"Sarah and Bryce?" Asked Danny as he slipped his hand into mine with a grin, Mrs Jones looked at us.

"Yes Honey, they got here about 30 minutes ago"

I smiled and felt my heart beat faster. Right this very moment I was gonna see my soon to be husbands 5 year old son.

"Well be in in a moment mum" Said Dandan(yes I like to call him that). Mrs Jones nodded with an understanding look and went inside before us.

Danny turned towards me and smiled, I could see he was dead nervous along with me. I mean... who introduces their old girlfriend to their soon to be wife and along with that say:

"Oh and I got her knocked up at 15 .. Heres my son, love him please" Not too many people does that, right?

"If you dont wanna do this Its fine we can go back to London" He said.

"I dont know" I confessed.

"This will be out soon and he will be coming down to London a lot you know" He explained and hugged me tightly. I had a feeling someone was watching us but I didnt bother to look around for it.

"Alright" I mumbled. He pulled away and smiled at me.

I grabbed his hand and we walked towards the door, as Danny opend the door I heard Mrs Jones talking to a girl inside the living room. Biting my lip slightly nervous I followed Danny inside the living room.

A little brown haired boy with curly hair like his dad came towards us with a big smile on his face, you couldnt mistake bryce for any other than being Dannys 5 year old son. They looked so much a like when I saw them together. And the thought shot through my head. How could they hide this? Was the kid out ever? No one would believe it I guess but they were so much alike. I was suprised no one had let it slip out around here to a news paper. How easy isnt it?

"Oh and Danny Jones is a daddy by the way" I guess they all loved Danny around here.

On the other hand, he really did provide for it to be Bryces dad. I looked at Sarah for a moment who smiled at me. We were all nervous for this meeting.

"Hi, Im julie" I said and shaked hands with her.

"So your the girl who captured Dannys Jones heart?" She asked.

Oh, I can like Sarah. Strike one girl!

Now tell me im awesome and we can go shopping together!

"I would say so yes" I said with a smile.

"And this cute little fellah must be Bryce?" I asked sitting down on my knees.

"Yes Mam" He said with a shy little smile and his hands behind his back.

"Nice to meet you Bryce" I said putting out my hand for him to shake.

And so he did.

The meeting went well and I was glad for that.

Bryce and I got along as we had him for the weekend, Sarah was going away with some friends and we had agreed to watch him while she was out on a girl trip.

Me and Bryce went shopping, to McDonalds(were he had to stop me from buying out the whole menu), movie and home again that saturday.

That night I overheard Bryce telling his father as he tucked him into bed, that he liked me. Hearing that made me wanna cry, as I felt the tears push on I heard Danny answer him.

"Im glad to hear that son, because I love her so much, and were gonna spend the rest of our lives together. Hopefully Julie and I will become parents to and you will be a big brother, isnt that gonna be cool?"

"Is Julie gonna be my new mommey?" Thats when I decided to step into his room.

"Im not gonna be your new mom, Sarah is, but im hoping you and I can be really good friends" I said sitting down on his bed together with Danny who smiled at me. Why he was slightly crying, I had no idea.

"Sure Julie, I like you" Said bryce giving me a big hug.

"And I like you" I said tickling him.

When we walked out of his room Danny pushed me up against the wall and kissed me like he hadnt seen me in over a year.

"I knew Bryce would like you" He said.

"Well he is a good kid" I answered with a big grin plastered on my face.

"I hope we can make him a big brother soon" He said before walking down the stairs.

He knew nothing about how his wish would come true soon enough and neither did I.


	4. Chapter 4

- Chapter 4 -

Its all taken care of

That sunday I was called up for a show in Orlando at disneyworld. The best part was that the very next morning I had to fly in for it.

"Honey" I said sitting down at the dinner table. Danny was preparing dinner for us all, his parents was due back home soon.

"Yes love?" He asked looking into the frying pan with a skeptic look.

"I have a show in Disneyworld, so I have to fly to Orlando tomorrow morning"

"Oh, well thats alright"

"I was thinking I could take Bryce with me"

"Wont they think its yours or my kid then?"

"Not really, Im taking a friend of mine with me to take care of him if its okay, so it would look like her kid"

"Well if he wants to go I dont see why he shouldnt" He said giving me a kiss, someone made a puke sound and I looked up. There stood Bryce with Sarah smiling.

I went over and picked him up with a grin on my face. Sarah sat down and watched as I sat down with him on my lap.

"Do you wanna go to Disneyworld with me tomorrow morning?" I asked looking at him.

"Wouldnt people start to question?" Asked Sarah.

"Its all taken care of" I said with a smile.

"Alright, If Danny says yes then I will let him go with you" She said.

I turned towards Bryce and smile, He looked into my eyes and nodded.

"Can I go mom?" He asked.

"Sure honey"

"Cool" He said struggling to get off my lap.

The next morning Bryce, Kristy and I sat waiting for the plane to Orlando, Florida.

Danny and Sarah had said goodbye to him that morning and off him and me went to off to the airport to meet up with Kristy. I wanted Danny to go along but he had to go back to London for some album planning with the others.

So it was just me and the two others I had wanted to take along with me.

Bryce was leaning on me sleeping quietly, as the chick called our plane up I picked him up and we went to check in. Kristy took Bryce for me as I noticed some funny looking people.

I checked in and went on the plane with my heart down in my feet. If didnt go well the truth would be out and the young lovers would be going through a lot of hell.

Kristy and Bryce came in soon after.

Several hours later we landed at the airport in Orlando and went off to Disney world where we had 8 hours to kill before I was due on stage with Ashley Tisdale and some other artists.

Well they had 8 hours to kill. I had to go rehears with the artists I was going to dance with.

So when the clock stroke 6 I was ready on stage for the tv show airing from Disney world, Bryce and Kristy was in watching from the audience closely.

"You all ready for a fabolous show tonight?" Asked the host the crowd pretty much exploded in excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

- Chapter 5 -

- "DADDY" -

I went up to the front and stood ready.

Akon walked out and I smiled.

I see you windin n grindin up on that pole,

I kno u see me lookin' at you and you already kno

I wanna love you, you already know

I wanna love you, you already know

Akon and I danced around and did as we were supposed to.

As for the outfit I didnt like it and I had a feeling Danny would be hearing about it from Bryce but heck, I had to.

"Give it up for Akon once more" I cried out.

Ashley Tisdale stepped up and we did our part of her show too, then we went off because there was another 6 artists before I was due back on.

The rest of the days we were on orlando we spent shopping with Bryce, malls, movies, seeing sights in Disneyworld. We went to the beach and had a great time.

So when friday came we flew back to London with a light heart, the trip had been really fun for me at least.

"Did you have a great time?" I asked looking at Bryce who was sitting in his window seat with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh yes, it was really fun, I liked the dances" He said.

"Im glad you did, and lets make a little secret. If daddy asks why you have 15 bags of toys and 10 bags of new clothes you say you won a competition, alright? We are not going to tell him I bought everything" I said tickling him.

"Yes" He said with a smile.

Soon after he fell asleep and I turned back to the movie they were showing for the passengers, my thoughts shot to Danny. He must have gone through a lot just to hide everything for the media. So alright it couldnt have been easy trying to prevent everyone from knowing about this little so adorable little boy. But it still would just be better to let it out now or he would be going through worse hell older.

At heathrow I let Kristy take Bryce as planned and went to get our bags, Danny met us soon after and I had to whisper in Bryces ear to stick to Kristy or else his dad would have to be more away from him.

Which would be true. They had to keep it clean then afterwards. I really felt sorry for them.

When we got back to our flat Bryce jumped up and down.

"Easy now honey" Said Danny as Bryce almost fell off the chair he was jumping in.

"DADDY, I had a great time... JULIE IS AWESOME" He cried out.

Danny looked at me and I could see he was thankful for me taking him with me and now I had no troubles make friends with his son.

"You can thank me later" I said kissing him.

"Ew.." Mumbled Bryce.


	6. Chapter 6

- Chapter 6 -

I need a break

A month passed a long and the press started to write about little Bryce, which caused Danny and Sarah to have a flip. They didnt take it out on me though but I could feel them wanting to do that.

I had assured them that things wouldnt get out of hand and now they were.

Pretty much each morning there was a new writing about him, pictures of him and his mom, in kindergarten. Everything was taking its toll on Danny who had enough with our up coming wedding, the new tour, new record, recording, promo, parties, movie premiers, charity. Just too much.

"NOT AGAIN" I heard Dann yell from the kitchen as I was coming out of the bathroom. I was in my own world from what I had been doing there so I hadnt noticed the yelling until I was close to the kitchen.

"Honey... what is it?" I asked trying to sound well nice.

"Again their writing about Bryce... I thought you said he wouldnt be put into this?" He asked turning aroung.

"I thought so too..." I said well scared of him being like this.

"Well guess what" He said, I stepped back and crashed into the wall.

"I know" I said turning around running out of the kitchen.

"JULIE... Get back here..." He yelled after me, closing the bathroom door behind me I sunk to the floor. If he only knew what kind of pressure I had on me. This whole thing wasnt that bloody easy for me either, I was the one who had caused a fucking fit for the press about his son.

I walked over and looked at what I had been waiting for.

"Oh god.." I mumbled.

So I was right after all.

Making sure it was well hid I went out again 30 minutes later to make myself some food before I went to work.

I had quit my job at universal, well I was still working there but just popping in there 4 times a week for 6 hours at a time. But now I had gotten another job teaching hip hop at The Cz a dance studio down town.

And now I was going there to teach a new class.

When I stood in the kitchen Danny walked in.

"Julie.." He started off. 2

"Its okey, I caused this and its okey with me that your pissed off" I said and looked at him.

"No its not... I shouldnt take this out on you for something I had been trying to hide.." He said putting his hands on my hips.

He looked at them and smiled.

"Have you gained weight?" He asked.

"No... " I mumbled. He couldnt find out.

"Honey ... Im sorry I yelled at you, let me make it up to you tonight" He said kissing me.

"What?"

"Let me take you out"

"I dont know.."

"Come on"

"I think im gonna go back to mum and dads for a while"

"What?"

"I need a break...from this"

"But you said we would be getting through it together, what made you change your mind?"

"Something I found out this morning"

"Oh"

With that I left him standing alone in the kitchen as I went to pack my bags and call mom before I went off to my class.


	7. Chapter 7

- Chapter 7 -

She is what?

- Danny-

It had passed about 3 months since Julie left me to go back to Norway and I still had problems finding out why she did.

To me it felt like I had been a bad boyfriend and all to her.

"You know.. It would be a perfect explenation for it" Said Tom as we sat in the studio trying to write about 500 new songs for our upcoming album that was due out soon.

"How?" I asked.

"Well you know she could have just gotten hurt from something a friend said..." Said Harry.

"How the hell would that make her go back to Norway for three bloody months?" Asked Dougie and glared at Harry.

"Just a suggestion you moron" Said Tom whacking him.

"Oh shut up and lets get this done before Fletch fry our fucking asses for dinner" I said plucking on my guitar again.

We had contact over the phone, e-mails and text messages about the wedding.

She had still agreed to marrying me for whatever reason I just didnt see right now as she didnt give a bloody ass about being with me home in London.

"I talked to her mom this morning, Julie is in sweden for a show with Camilla Brinck" Said mom, she was there helping me with the wedding from my side of it.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah, she wanted you to see the live part she was on" Said mum.

"Julie did?"

"No, her mother" Said she serving me breakfast.

"Cool"

I ate with a smile on my face, at least I could see her shake her ass on stage. When I was done eating I called Tom up saying he needed to shop out the whole tescos for candy, junk food, potato chips, soda, cookies and ice cream.

Seeing the show I planned to get fat as I didnt have her in my arms tonight.

Mum told me the show started around 7 that night.

Thats when I remembered I had a meeting with some producers together with Tom and Fletch at 4. Hoping it would end early I found myself on the way to it.

"Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it" I said banging the steering wheel on the way to universal. The traffic was a total bitch.

I smiled as it started moving again and got on the phone to Tom who probably had parked is ass in the meeting room already. I could not be late to seeing the show tonight with the lads.

The feeling in my gut told me I had to be there and see it. And if I missed it I would be screwed.

The meeting went well and we came to an agreement with the producers, and I went home with the lads.

On the way to our house we stopped by tescos and shopped a lot of junk food, walking out of there I grinned. I was so going to get fat.

Back at the house we all spread across the couches and waited for the pizza to arrive, the show was about to start and I was dead nervous.

"You okay?" Asked Tom and looked at me.

"Yeah I am, just a little shakey" I mumbled.

"Itll be okay man" Said Dougie.

We turned back as the show kicked off with some girl singing a really weird song, the doorbell rang and mum got the pizza.

"When is Julie on?" Asked Dougie.

"She is in the middle of the show with Camilla Brinck" She said sitting down on the floor.

Minute by minute it came closer and it felt like my stomach was about to turn over, what the hell was wrong with me? Its not like she was going to propose to me on tv. She was just there dancing for an artist.

"Now this song is a very well known and old classic one from a few years back ... you all know her .. Camilla Brinck" Said the host.

The camera switched to Camilla and the dancers on stage outside, when I noticed Julie i knew there was something different about her but I just couldnt see it at first point.

"Do you see anything different with her?" Asked Tom.

"Yes.. but what is it.." Said harry.

"Look a little down.." Said mum, I looked mom who was grinning.

"Mum... you know what it is... dont you?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Ive known since she flew back"

I looked at Julie as she did a turn around. The one thing I had missed.

She was pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

- Chapter 8 -

Tell the truh

Julie

I knew the whole lot of England would be all over me when the show was over and werent I right. 4587 missed calls from Danny and about 30 texts messages from Tom and the two other lads in the group, each.

Mum had called, Fletch, and some news people. With the months I had been away I knew I was strong enough to go back and see it for myself the mess I probably had made now. Only that the one mission I had of going back was to put Danny right in his place. He needed to realise the fact that Bryce couldnt be protected like that anymore. The little kid would be put through a lot of hell if it waited more.

"Are you ok?" Asked Mom who had come up to me.

"Yeah, suprisingly enough I am, I think its about time to go home to Danny" I said to her.

"I think so too honey"

We packed up my things backstage and went to the airport, mum got on the phone to dad who got me a plane ticket to England later on that night.

I guess I had to call Danny tho.

When I sat that night waiting at the airport for my plane to England I called Danny.

-Julie?

-Yes.

-Oh thank god. Why didnt you tell me?

-Because I was scared. And now its time for you to step up for Bryce, or im walking away from you. Forever.

-What? Are you serious?

-Yeah, just because your a wuss doesnt mean i need to be.

-Fine!

-Now, I have a music video to make in L.A in two days. When I get back you and Sarah are going to announce who Bryce is and at the same time your going to tell England im pregnant with your kid.

-Alright, can I go along with you to L.A?

-Yes, its only a remake with Jay-Z and Fabolous.

-Are you serious?

-Yes, he saw a show I had done a few months back and he wanted me to be in the video. I didnt want to at first but he told it wouldnt matter that I was knocked up it was supposed to be a part of it.

-Cool. Do you want me to pick you up at the airport or i can send someone else.

-Ask James if he can do it. I need to talk to him.

-Sure. See you when you get back. I love you.

-Love you too honey. Bye.

The plane ride to England didnt take that much time, when I got there I saw James waiting for me with about 40 fans ready to rape him.

I smiled and walked into his arms.

"Hey honey, its about time you got here, now I understand you need a few advice?" He asked.

"Yeah, can we go to the beach?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure thing, I just need to stop by and get a bite to eat take it you want something too? Your after all eating for two"

"Actually Im eating for three"

He stopped and looked at me in shock.

"Your having two dannys in there?" He asked touching my stomach. The noticeable bump was a big sight for a lot of people walking past us, I smiled and nodded at him.

"Damn, Dannys gonna flip" He mumbled.

We got my things off the baggage claim and went for his car, well inside the car he looked at me. Him and me had gotten close since Danny and I started flipping over each others butts.

So when we sat down at the beach I cleared my throat and waited for him to fire up the questions.

"I take it you wanted to talk to me about bryce, those two-" He said pointing at my stomach "and Danny?"

"Yeah, I mean ... when I found out that morning I was pregnant I wanted to throw myself out from the top of the rooof. Danny would have gone crazy at me and I didnt want that, we had enough on our brains with Bryce and Sarah and I was scared Danny was blaming me with the whole press shit as Bryce was in the news paper each morning and they were trying to find out who he had knocked up"

"I know how you feel about it, its a common thing when it comes to all those things and it hasnt been easy for you guys. But Danny was never in that state of accusing you for the whole bryce thing, he knew it would come down the line and press would find out, he was only waiting for the blow out"

"I was still dead scared, but it made me realise that it couldnt continue and if I wanted this baby I had to face the press with Danny and Sarah had to do the same thing, after all she was the one who gave birth to Dannys son"

"Your right about that, it was never too late to tell world about it and im glad you made him do it now, now I wanna know how Fabolous wanted you in the remake of breathe... can I come along too?" He asked taking me into a hug.

I loved James for the guy he was. He had gone through a lot of bull with the british press and learned his lesson when it came to it all.


	9. Chapter 9

- Chapter 9 -

- Breathe -

2 days later I flew to L.A with James and Danny who were really excited about meeting Fabolous and Jay-z a few hours after we landed, because I was going straight to the video shoot down at some harbor.

"Excited?" I asked as we sat on the plane, we were about 3 hours away from landing and James was showering down drink after drink.

"MHM" Said Danny and smirked at me.

I smiled and leaned back, maybe this would be fun after all.

4 hours later I sat in hair and make-up, I was told from Fabolous that I was going to doing some stuff as he sang. James stood excited bouncing up and down and I had the mission of introducing them on stage.

"Julie" Said someone and I looked up. Jay - Z stood with a smile.

"Hey man" I said spinning around.

"Woooah, someone gave you too much eat" He said as he saw my bumpy stomach.

"Naah, twins" I said. Ah shit! Or more like- Ops! Busted! Danny gawked at me.

"Your having twins?... scratch that... were having twins?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ready?" Asked the director and I looked at him.

"I sure am, let me just get my clothes... which I had no clue where are or what it is..."

Fabolous threw some stuff at me and I grabbed them ready to go change, when I was done with that I walked out with Fabolous and to the part where he was gonna start filming, a few shots at the harbor and then screen shots from the performance.

"ACTION"

I stood next to Fabolous as he started off, my mission was to stand there looking cool just not showing my face til at the end.

James thought it was funny the stuff they had told me to wear, a zip up hoody pulled over my face while I did the 1-2-3-4 breath sign, top under the hoody, baggy pants, a phat belt and converse.

I smiled and swung back and forth to the music doing the fingers signs as he sung them.

Breathe oh

woah woah woah

Breath oh

One and then the two

Two and then the three

Three and then the four

Then you gotta BREATHE

One and then the two

Two and then the three

Three and then the four

Then you gotta BREATHE

Then you gotta

Then you gotta

As the video started developing James and Danny got more excited. Allthough I think it was all the redbull they had been drinking.

"Man this is going good" Said Fabolous just before the stage part of the video.

"Lets go" Said the director and we followed him. Danny walked up to me and smiled taking my hand.

"Your good" Said James.

"Damn right" Answered Fabolous.

At the stage location we hung around for 10 minutes before I was told to go out. I put the head mic on and took a deep breath. This was fun to do, but it had its cost. Fame. I really didnt want that but I had to deal with some of it since i was going to marry Danny soon, i was having his babies, and now I was doing a music video with two damn famous rappers. What could I do?

Rubbing my hands together I pulled the hoodie over my head and walked out.

"Yall ready?" I asked. The screams shot through the air and I laughed.

"I cant hear ya ... You ready for Jay-z and Fabolous?" I asked.

Once again they almost blew my ear drums off.

"Give it up for them then" I said and waited for them to enter the stage.

"Do your thing guys" I said clapping Fabolous shoulder.

"Aaah no ... your staying" Said Jay-Z and grabbed me as I was going to go off stage.

I glared at them both. The only thing I was told was to introduce them.

"What? I was just telling you were coming on stage"

"Well your doing the breath words" Answered Fabolous and grinned.

"Bastard" I muttered and waited for the Action word.

Once again the first lines of Breath came out and I dead as he had said and sang the breath words. I was actually kind of mad at them for not telling me to do it before I was walking out on stage.

Dancing a little bit around with the boys and sang a few words now and then my mood changed before I even knew it. This was fun. To f with the fame, as long as I loved it it wouldnt matter what happend.


	10. Chapter 10

- Chapter 10 -

Making a right choice

2 days later I was clutching my hand tight into Dannys, we were standing ready with Sarah to announce who Bryce was for the whole entire UK.

This would have a massive explosion over the world in a matter of minutes, I knew a lot of press from the states and some other countries was gathered at this hotel ready to hear what Danny and Sarah had say.

I was damn nervous I could swear I was about to go into labour. Fletch came over to us and nodded. I heard Danny take a deep breath and walked out with us into the room where the cameras flashed and I blinked to keep my sight clear.

Sitting down between them I heard the press people getting ready to ask whatever they had on their minds.

"Lately after a trip to the states Julie had you have been writing about a little boy called Bryce, saying you knew he was my son, that I had gotten into an affair with a girl, that i had a secret I hadnt talked to you about, pretty much every damn thing you could come up with. I was fed up for a while about this. But Julie made me see the truth and that I had to set the record straight" He started off with. I looked at Sarah, she was shaking so bad I wanted to hug her. Turning around I whispered to her:

"Danny can handle this, you dont have to talk"

"And to set it all straight, Bryce Jones is my 5 year old son that me and this girl had when we were 15 years old, right before I went into Mcfly. I have hid this regarding to the safety of my own son. Right now I dont want any press people seeking up Sarah and my son, this press conference is enough for you to have. Sarah and Bryce will be left alone and if you want any scoop on them you gotta go through me. Now to something else, its also true that Julie is pregnant ... with twins... Any questions?" He asked and looked over at Sarah. I kept her hand tight and rubbed her back. She was really not comfortable with this at all.

They started asking all things about Bryce and Sarah, she did her best to help Danny answering this. I just sat quietly watching and listening to the whole thing.

After the announcement and questions Danny said politely thanks to the press and took Sarah and me out the backway with security around us as we were guided to the waiting car.

In the car Fletch handed me a letter and smiled.

"Whats this?" I asked and took it.

"A letter from that organisation you joined in Norway" He said.

"Oooh, a respond on someone they want me to help" I said and opend it, reading through it I couldnt help but cry.

"What is it honey?" Asked Sarah.

"This girl at my old school has cancer and she is fighting with it real hard, she loves my work + she is a big fan of Mcfly and some other stars I know" I explained.

"Well you know..." Said Danny and Sarah at the same time with a big grin on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"You could really give her a dream week or two" Said Sarah.

I looked at her in shock, she really did have brains.

"You thiking?" I asked.

"Well the ones she loves, meeting with them, you and well.. the mcfly boys suprise her at school, london, shopping, pampering, gigs and a trip to see them in the states she probably loves..."

"You rock" I cried out and kissed her forehead.

Arriving home at the house I ran to the phone to talk to mom, the principal, and call Justin, the backstreet boys, fabolous and Aaron Carter as she also loved. So two days later I was on my way to change her life.

---------

Short chapter.

More to come soon.


	11. Chapter 11

- Chapter 11 -  
--  
- Suprise -

Rebecca class rom was filled to its spots with the students ready to have math class around 9 in the morning.

"Rebecca" Said Mrs Harper.

"Yes maam?" She asked and looked up.

"There was a video for you I was asked to play"

"Oh?"

"Yes, pay attention"

"Hello Rebecca, yeah, Im Julie, I know your deadly sick with blood cancer and I found out through this cancer group I joined a few months back to help teenagers who has it. Now I know you are very found of my soon to be husbands group so if you just look out the window a suprise is about to drive up to your school"

- Julie -

I had gotten Aaron and the Mcfly boys to go to Norway with to suprise her, besides those who were the suprise. And as we were backing up to the drive way of the school she was looking out the window.

"Come on love" Said Harry and helped me out the car. We all stood there nervous about the whole thing.

"Ready?" Asked the principal, he was still the same old dude who was in a pissy mood.

"Sure thing Mr" I said leading on, I knew what class room she was in and was going there right away.

I could see all curious heads turning over when we walked past, Danny took my hand and smiled. Getting to the door I was grabbed it and took a deep breath, opening it I smiled and stepped inside.

"Hey guys" I said and giggled as I saw Rebecca look when she noticed who had walked into her class room so early in the morning. Mrs Harper smiled at me.

"Your doing a good thing" She said and hugged me.

"I believe so too... Now Rebecca raise your hand..." I said and looked at the brown haired girl who sat nervously at the back trying not to be noticed "Hey you, Im not only going to be here all day with my boys, but were at this very moment putting together a concert for you and the school in about an hour where Justin Timberlake will be there, mcfly, the backstreet boys, Fabolous, Aaron. Beside that your flying to London with me and these lads for twoo weeks. Your going into rehearsel with me and my dance team, were going shopping, to New york for some more shopping, some gigs there and some in london and some spa treatment with me, because believe me-" I said rubbing my stomach "I need it as well being this fat with two babies"

I turned to Mrs Harper. She was just staring at the lads who were smiling like they had found out the ice cream truck had driven off the road and there was free ice cream for everyone who got there first.

"So can we hang around here til she is done at school and then kidnap her for two weeks?" I asked the people and mrs Harper.

They all nodded and I got a chair from the corner at the back and sat down next to Rebecca.

"Hey you, Im julie" I said and giggled as she blushed.

The rest of maths we sat watching as they learned about some complicated numbers and to top it all off, Danny was asked about a complicated adding fractions and he was still trying to figure it out when we walked out of the class room and to the auditorium.

"So if you put 45 behind the x and then add it to 376 then you get the right answer ... wait is that even right... is that even a fraction?" He asked and looked at a girl walking past him. She looked at him as he tried to get her to answer the question.

"Oh shut up honey, you can find out later" I said giving him a light smack on the shoulder. Walking into the auditorium I found out half the school was there. I smiled and sat down next to Rebecca.

"Ready?" I asked and looked at her. She nodded and i put my thumbs up for Aaron who stood ready to sing.

"Hey yall ... you ready to rock this house down?" Asked Aaron and smiled as the music started and the dancers started rocking their asses to the music.

We entertained a lot of her friends and the people at my old school for about 3 and half hour where I dragged a few girls and her up to dance. Justin helped me out and the other stars took over. It made my day when I saw Rebecca really enjoyed herself together with me and the stars I had managed to fly in for her.

At the end when Norwegian class was over I took her aside.

"Have you had fun today?" I asked leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, Thanks Im glad you came today" She said.

"Super, It makes my heart beat to hear that, now ... Danny will go back in one of those black hummer like cars together with you and your mom and help you pack and then its off to New york where Your going to teach a dance class with me and then were going on Trl live outside in madison square garden with Justin and then Cartel... Ill explain the rest of your two week stay with me when we get to New york" I said and smiled just as her mom walked up to us.

"Mom ... Did you hear?" She said jumping up as she noticed her mom.

"Yes honey" She said as Danny gestured for Rebecca to follow him.

"Im glad your doing this for her... " Ellen, her mom said.

"Believe me... It will make my life easier to know her being happy and having this made for her, I lost a dear friend to cancer, and with a soon to be husband who has connections and myself as Im in the dance business she will be coming back for me. Ill stay in touch after we have sent her home in two weeks, now everything is taken care of?" I asked her.

"Yes, her bags are packed at home and her principal know why she will be away for two weeks" She answered.

"Super, now Danny will help her at home but I suggest you go too .. cuz I want you to come along" I told her as we were on our way outside. Dougie and Harry were goofing off with Aaron and bsb and Tom came over.

"Theyr gone off now to get her stuff, you want me to drive Mrs Robertson?" He asked.

"Aaah would you? I have to get all these stars to the airport and then myself"

"Sure thing, come on Ellen" Said Tom and I went to see where the other people had gone off to. I found Fabolous and Justin talking to a teacher.

I got them all gathered and we went off to wait for Danny, Rebecca, Tom and her mom. 30 minutes after getting to the check in they came and off to New york it went for us all.

"You ok?" I asked Rebecca as we sat down in our plane seats.

"Sure am now" She answered and soon after we both drifted off to sleep.

------

More to come.


	12. Chapter 12

- Chapter 12 -

- New York-

- TRL-

"Ready?" I asked Rebecca who stood a little off me and Justin.

"N-no" She stuttered. Justin walked over to her and took her hand smiling.

"ome on girl" He said.

She smiled and I could see she liked the fact that Justin was taking care of her like that. Well who wouldnt? I mean its Justin Timberlake, but then again I wouldnt mind having a certain someone from my fave footie team smirk at me like that. But then again I was stuck with mr Jones, so I wasnt really complaining with the saying of all things he gave me and I got to explore. If you know what I mean. Justin looked at me, dang it! He had noticed my dirty grin.

"And now to the number 4 spot on the countdown, live from times square Justin Timberlake - What goes around ... comes around" was said and I heard the intro come on.

As I started doing my thing I leaned over and whispered to Rebecca: "Just do what I do" I told her as I started rubbing up on Justin. I kept an eye on how Rebecca was doing her thing and i must admit I had done well with her. Dancing around with Justin and shaking our asses we made our ways off stage together a few minutes later and went to see the others who was performing. When we walked off the respons from the audience was to jump over for. They cheered like effing ell.

Getting backstage I sat down resting my feet, god it really took on you being pregnant. And hah damn Danny was so going to be a perfect Daddy when the kid had shot out of my area of girly. Or else I would be tossing him straight way out my door with his pretty sexy ass first.

Rebecca sat down opposite me and smiled, I yawned and leaned back in hope of about 2 hours rest. Which wouldnt happen.

"Julie?" Asked someone and I looked up. There stood this girl with a headmic on and a freaking paperplate thingy smiling like someone had told her Mcfly would give her a lapdance in the back of a limo.

"Yes?" I asked fixing my hoody.

"Can you do Omarion a favour?" She asked.

"Who?" I mumbled

"Me" Said a guy who walked up to us. I smiled as I saw him, knew who he was pretty well.

"Well girl ... Its like this .. that all my dancers are to some sick truth gotten sick with the darn flu, can you step in for them,you know the song.. just.. be hot as you usually are on stage" He said.

"Alright..." I told him and got up.

"Great, your taking this-" Said the girl who had a head mic in her hands "Your going to introduce him and then Cartel...aiight?" She asked.

I nodded and grabbed the head mic. Walking out on stage I saw James and Danny standing front row. The music started slowly and I smiled bowing my head.

"Yall ready for thee sexual Omarion?" I asked as I started dancing, working my body to the music. Which would have its affect later on tonight when I would be begging for a massage and a hot tub.

Finishing off the second spot on the Trl list I walked backstage and fought my way through the crowd to a little bit out in it hiding my face. Damien walked up stage. After a long talk about how the list had been a real big thing this week Damien turned towards the audience. I smiled as he looked straight at me.

"First spot... Who is it?" He asked.

"Well ­-" I said pulling my hoody off as all looked at me "We all know the hottie whos got blondeish hair and goes by the name Will" I said moving towards the stage. God my stomach was hurting so much. "And If I fail to say anything I honestly would say that Its.." I said before I kissed Danny and James helped me up on stage "CARTEL"

Will came out dragging Rebecca along with him over to me. I grabbed her hand and started dancing along. God I loved this band and I hated the fact that my stomach was hurting so much. What on earth was going on? I noticed Danny looking well concerned as I put a hand on my stomach and making grimaces.

Still I tried to make it look like It wasnt anything at all. Rebecca looked at me with a look that tole me even her would kick my ass if I didnt get off stage. What was up with these people?

Dancing along to the music I leaned on Will a lot as he sang. Now by this time I saw James and Danny were standing ready to run up stage.

Thats when I felt the pains get to strong and I fell to the ground. Will stopped singing and said in the mic... : "We have a little emergency up here.. Julie needs to ge to the hospital"

Danny was soon after by my side picking me up.

"It hurts so much" I cried out and the tears started streaming down my face.

"Your gonna be okey honey" Said Danny kissing my head as he got me backstage onto a couch. Before I knew it a hell lot of people was gathered around me.

"Whats going on?" Asked Tom as he saw me clutching my stomach in pains.

"SOMEONE GET A FUCKING AMBULANCE" Yelled Danny and I knew nothing more as everything went black.

----------

Sorry for short update. Little a busy these days )

More to come.


	13. Chapter 13

- Chapter 13 -

- Really wouldnt...-

- Danny-

"SOMEONE GET A FUCKING AMBULANCE" I yelled as I noticed Julie roll her eyes and she blacked out.

"Julie" I said shaking her. All sorts of thoughts ran through my head as she didnt respond.

"Let me THROUGH" Yelled someone and I looked up as Fletch came through the crowd and saw Julie.

"Oh shit.. has someone called an ambulance?" He asked sitting down trying to shake her.

"I have" Said Justin and approached us, he flicked his phone shut and sat down.

5 minutes later the sirence shot through the air and i picked Julie up, with a tight grip around her I walked through the people who hadnt showed enough brains to back the hell off and went to meet with the paramedics.

"She is not responding to me ... you gotta fucking do something.." I said to them.

"Oh my god.. the guy who called didnt say she was pregnant... has she been doing a lot of work lately?" Asked the woman who got out of the drivers seat.

"Yeah, shes a dancer and work at universal in london" I said to them. Was this going to fuck our lives up again?

"We gotta get her to the hospital or the baby might die" The guy said as he showed me to the back of the ambulance.

"Twins" I mumbled.

Tom ran up to me saying he and the others would wrap things up with Rebecca and come round to the hospital to us. I crawled into the back of the ambulance and off we went.

All sorts of thoughts ran through my head on the ride to the hospital as I heard the sirence signal to let us come first through. What if they all three died? What if she died and the babies survived?

Or the other way around? I swallowed a tear ball and looked at her, she was lifeless on the bed as the guy tried to get life into her. Her blonde hair fell into her eyes and made it look like she was sleeping quietly just waiting to die.

The guy got on the walkie talkie thing he had saying something about having people ready waiting for us as we arrived. All this was like a scene from ER, when someone came rushing with a near death person. You know when they stand outside waiting and then they rush into the hospital with the person, while some rock song is playing in the back making it so more serious. Its like you have your heart ready to drop when the person die.

But now it was real ...

"Is it really serious?" I asked as the doors flung open and I had to jump out.

"Really... if we dont get her awake soon we have to put in a coma and fly her over to London as she is based with a living there" Said the doctor who was waiting.

"Oh.." I mumbled, I had no idea what to say.

Following them inside I found a chair and sat down, it was the only thing I was allowed to do and now I had guess I had a few hours ahead of me trying to figure out why she collapsed.

3 hours passed by and I was still placed in my chair, not hearing a word about her situation was just not my thing. At that point I was so nervous my heart could stop. Those thoughts that flung into my brain was so terrifying the only I wanted to do was to scream as loud as I can. What if she didnt wake up? On the the 4th hour Tom and the rest of the crew walked into the hospital. They had to make sure Rebecca and her mom would be safe in their hotel rooms with security and before that was done they had to wrap up the show at TRL.

"Hows she doing?" Asked James who looked like someone had told him Michael Jackson was just about to jump out a plane to commit suicide.

"No clue... They still havent come out to give me news..." I told shooting up from my chair, as I toddled over to the receptionist the others parked their arses on the couches.

"Excuse me" I said looking a the girl behind the desk.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She asked, oh so now they could do something about informing me. I smiled at her with a fake smirk.

"Julie Jones who was brought in 4 hours ago ... any news?"

"Julie?" She asked and looked down at some form thing she had infront of her "Oh" She mumbled. Looking up at me I could see she wanted to just say a joke and run off.

"Yeah?"

"She is in surgery right now, the babies had to be taken out now or they would have died in just matter of hours. As far as I know she will be fine at this point ..." She answered, the words was like a slap in the face.

Walking over to the others I sat down and twiddled my thumbs staring at James shoes. Giving them the news was going to be just as hard as having to hear them from the nurse.

After about 10 minutes I looked up and sighed.

"Danny?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Is something going wrong with Julie?"

"Yes" I answered looking up.

My look was so intense I could hear Justin gasp.

"What is wrong then?" Asked Dougie, I could see it in his eyes that he was scared.

"Their taking out the babies or she + them will die" I answered, if i wasnt mistaken every person around me was gasping.

-----

The story is finished not so long ago.

Im already working on the sequel to it.

That will be posted up when im finished posting these.

Im really sorry for the delay on the rest of If I fail.

There has been a lot of working, getting settled in my apartment and I just got back from a 2 week long vacation with my family.

There are 20 chaps on this. So they will be posted up shortly in just a matter of days )

Enjoy 3

xMattassx


	14. Chapter 14

- Chapter 14 -

- Its not over-

- Julie -

I had been in a coma for quite a while now not noticing what on earth that happend to me and I really hadnt cared to be honest.

But it sured hit when I woke up 4 days later in a hopspital bed all alone in the middle of the night. I was so dozy I didnt know where, what or why I was there.

"Hello?" I said as I tried to pull my body up from the bed. Thats when a intense pain shot throught my stomach and I looked down. My stomach was flat and was bloody right under my belly.

"OH MY GOD" I cried out. Someone rushed in and I just kept crying. Losing my only good connection to Danny was going to be so hard and now it had happend.

Allthough I knew I had been working too much lately and my norwegian doctor was really angry the last time I saw him.

"Julie, honey" Said the person and I hiccupped.

"ye-yes?" I stuttered.

"Its okey, your fine, the little boy and girl are just fine, their placed in the incubators right now, Dannys in there with them" It was james who stood infront of me making sure everything was okey.

"I wanna see Danny and the twins" I said.

"Ill help you into a wheel chair and ill take you there" He said.

"What about rebecca?" I asked.

"Harry and Tom have been entertaining them two for the past few days, Ellen and Rebecca are really worried about you as well" He said as he carefully picked me up and placed me in a wheel chair.

I nodded as he wheeled me out of the room and towards the room they had cleared for the twins. Knowing I was the reason for this really scared the living piss out of me and it made me scared to think of Dannys reactions.

As I drew in a deep breath James hit the doors open and wheeled me into the room, Dougie looked up and nodded. Seeing Danny watching over both the babies the pressed on. He had his hand into one of them brushing his fingers over the girls cheek. He looked so concentrated there he sat watching over our 5 month before born little twins.

As he looked up I almost fainted, his face was so ... torn. The fact that I wanted to run out of the room didnt make it any better.

"Hi.." I carefully said.

"Aah sweety" He broke out as he saw me and rushed over. I smiled as he embraced me in a hug and kissed me.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Its going well, they have some problems with their lungs but besides that they are developing good" He said hugging me. I started sobbing really bad when he said it.

He pulled away and looked at James, I could hear him walking out of the room after that.

"I know your blaming yourself with this... " He said pulling me over to the little ones.

"And it is my fault.." I said still sobbing so badly I thought my chest would break down.

"You and I have been through a lot lately, first the tour bus crash, my past being pulled out in the open for you, the writings, then you wanting space and now this ..."

"I still put my babies in danger"

"You put yourself as well in danger.."

"I know that"

Danny sat down in front of me and smiled, pulling his look up on the incubator our son was in he got this look on his face. I knew it was hurting him as well but what could we do.

"I have to have a press conference tonight" He said after a few minutes.

"About this?" I asked squeezing his hand.

"Yes and in about two hours your video with Fabolous and Jay -z is airing on trl, Fabolous is coming by to see you after wards as well, I told him to stay with you til Ive had the press conference"

"Oh"

Two hours later I was placed back in my bed with Danny, James and Dougie there with me. Fabolous was on Trl first talking about his video.

"Welcome to Trl live from Time square, first of all we have Fabolous today first on to talk about his new video with Jay-z a remake of his 2004 hit Breathe, the new hit wonder in the dancing business Julie Jones from London is in this video and I must say the result I saw just abut 3 hours ago was so fabolous. To every star out there, make sure youre able to work with her before you retire...But as we all know she is in the hospital right now, live in times square four days ago she collapsed on stage with Cartel and was rushed to the hospital where she has been in a coma since then"

"She actually woke up today a few hours ago, Im going off to see just when Im finished here"

"Tell her to get well and get back into the field again" Said LaLa.

"I will"

"Alright, onto the countdown, today on the countdown we have Nelly furtado the number 10 spot with Say right"

The video from Nelly showed and they went onto Fabolous again.

"So in your new video you see Julie and you doing your thing in at the harbor in L.A, how did you see her and get her in your video?" Asked Damien.

"Well ... I saw this show in Miami when the Nsync boys was on tour, and she had this intro for one their songs. She is such a good dancer and to see her live is like actually being told you just won 6.5 billion dollars. The intensity she has in her dance moves and the way she lives into it is so amazing, so I thought: What the heck ... lets get her in my new video"

"Wow, yeah, I saw her at party in the park with her soon to be husband. She is one of the best Ive ever seen. Can see why Danny picked her" Said Damien and winked into the camera.

"Sure thing" Answered Fabolous.

"Dawg, introduce your vid"

"Here yall got my new video Breathe the remix, with the fabolous Julie Jones and Jay -z, this ones for you girl, see you on Trl next week when your performing it with me" He said and smiled.

"Im going on trl?" I asked.

"Yeeep, the doctors thinks you will be fine enough to do that performance, but then your going right back here" Said James.

"Cool, ... you guys dont think you could have Ellen and Rebecca come here? I wanna talk to them" I said and smiled.

"Sure honey" Said Danny and hugged me before he went off.

One hour later the two girls sat in each chair next to me, I looked at them clutching my stomach.

"I was thinking of having a chat with Rebeccas headmaster in the morning so she will be living here for a few weeks til I want to send her home again, because Danny and I will have to stay here for a few more weeks til the twins are able to be moved to london and the hospital there, I will make sure she will get a teacher that tutors her a few hours a day and she will be sending off her material to her school and we will be renting to apartments on manhattan for us, one for me and danny and one for you and rebecca, some of the other mcfly boys and James might have to crash at your place for a few days though but it will go just fine, they will behave. Do you want to do this or I will be more than happy to help you home to Norway. But I want you to stay in New york with us as well, since I wasnt able to hang with you two for a few days" I said to them.

"You want to do that for me?" Asked Rebecca all teared up.

"Yes, I know youve been through a lot in your life with the cancer and you dont really know what to do anymore, thats why I took you on this trip. And I want to give you more, now I know my old headmaster will be gladly saying yes after Ive turned him over so just say yes and I will call him" I told them.

"If Rebecca wants to well see yes to that" Said Ellen

"Good, now since I will be getting out of the hospital a few hours a day we will be going shopping, on my creditcard, plenty of money to use from there" I said smiling.

"Cool" Squealed Rebecca.

"What do you say? You wanna stay in New york with us?"

"Okey"


	15. Chapter 15

- Chapter 15 -

- First threat -

A week later I was placed in a couch in Trls green room with Fabolous, Danny and Rebecca. It was minutes before the show started and xtina was first one out to the crew in the studio.

She sat on the other couch looking at Rebecca who really didnt know where put her look at. The first sounds of the show kicking off shot through the air and I swallowed. Being nervous wasnt my thing so I squeezed my hand into Dannys and rested my head on his shoulder. Stars came out and the countdown went its down forward to my part of this show.

Fabolous was just singing along to number 4 on the countdown when Omarion appeared suddenly out of nowhere.

"I swear to god he is potter" Said Danny and drummed his finger on the table.

"Dude, can you help me out again?" He asked looking directly at me.

"Erh ... with?" I asked.

"Countdown, im on in 2 minutes" He said and smiled.

"Sure... I guess"

"And now back on the countdown were dropping down to number 3 once more for the 5th week in a row he is back with the one and only new hit wonder in our dance world. Omarion and his icebox"

I stood on stage waiting for the intro to blast on, starting off omarion came up to be putting his hands on my hips and I danced as he started singing the song. We had the crowd in our palms.

After doing that I walked off stage with my mind only set on getting my ass put down in a chair til the next one up on stage. Danny looked at me as I sat down.

"You alri hun?" He asked.

"Yes, very well... My stomach just hurts a little bit.." I mumbled stroking it. I wanted to go back to my little twins, and just .. hold them.

"Times up soon" Said Fabolous looking at the screen, they were telling the viewers who number 2 was. I sighed and leaned back in the chair looking at the big screen watching as JoJo played on telly.

I closed my eyes and smiled as a memory of me and Danny being cosy on the beach in miami popped into my head, that cosy part had made two little babies who were put in a incubator.

The fact that I might be seeing them slip away from me in a month or less made me wanna scream out that world sucked. Taking small lives like that from the world, making them not be able to see all good things that were just didnt make sense. And now I was next in line of being the mother who might see her daughter and son die. Danny would be so crushed if they died. I looked over at him and smiled, he was laughing at Fabolous who was walking back and forth like Christina Aguilera, but that he did it infront of her was a little out of line. She looked at me with a smirk on her face and popped up, then starting doing the same as he did.

"Were back from the back and now its time for the number one spot on our countdown, for the 2nd week in a row he is climbing the charts with diamonds on his sleeves, Fabolous featuring Jay-z and Julie Jones, here you got em"

---

"Were doing a twist in the show, the message just came in... Fabolous talked to us right before the show... yaall look out the window on the street" Said LaLa

And there we stood, well I was alone singing as I clapped my hands then did the 1-2-3-4 sign"

"You all ready out there for the one .. and the only ... Fabolous ft Jay-z once more going out there for you ... why dont you all breathe" I said and then Fabolous walked out to me with Jay-z right behind him.

They started singing and I just danced around mouthing the breathe words, in the middle of it Damien and Danny came out the door. I went over to them and took dannys hand.

"No... No.. seriously... people back in england would hate me if they knew I was dancing on Trl..." He said trying to stop me.

"Well they have to go through me first" I said and took his hand.

It all was over in a matter of minutes, and then I had to take my ass straight to the hospital. Just as i was going to climb into the car something went flying right in the drivers window.

Danny jumped in fright as he picked up a rock with a note on it. "Whats that?" Asked James who had been down in times square to watch the show and now sat in the back of the car.

"A rock.. it has a note on it.." Said Danny unfolding it.

_go back to where you belong, fcuking britishasses _

_jerks _

_x _

"What the hell..." I mumbled as danny turned to me and James.

"We cant stay here any longer.." Said Danny as he pushed the key into the engine and off we went to the flat we had gotten now.

All the way to the flat on manhattan I kept twisting my fingers, did someone hate us? Someone disliked us for the fame? Or that we were together? All sorts of thoughts kept running through my head.

"Maybe we should go back to london" I said as we climbe out of the car and Toby, james bodyguard and Pete, Dannys bodyguard greeted us.

"Take a look at that... Looks like we have enemies in new york... -" Said Danny and gave it to Toby. Pete stood behind Toby reading it "Looks like were in for one hell of ride these next few months" Said James.

- -

"Why is your car window broken?" Asked Harry as he entered the hall of our apartment complex.

"Someone threw a rock through it" I said.

"What the... down in times square?" Asked Tom who just had gotten in the door.

"Yeah... They want us to go back to where we belong" Said Danny smiling as Bryce came up to him. Sarah and bryce had taken a late flight over to New york yesterday. They had arrived around 4 in the morning.

"But if they want us to go back maybe someone should go back with Rebecca, her mom and Bryce, he cant be here if they are to make threats to all of us... " I said looking at Bryce who was sitting on Dannys back laughing.

"Your right.." Said Tom and looked at the little boy who knew nothing of the hell we were all to be put through. Most of all it was going to break Danny and the engagment with me.


	16. Chapter 16

- Chapter 16 -

- One final show -

After a well of thinking for some weeks I had come to a thought of leaving the music business. The millions of money I had was well enough. I had two little babies to take care of, soon marrying Danny and I just didnt like the threat we had gotten for being in New york. Calling in for a meeting with my manager I brought out a little idea I had in mind.

"So this good enough?" I asked and looked at the one and only man who had the final saying.

"Its bloody brilliant... press conference tomorrow... you do the list and meet up at 1"

At one the next morning I stood infront of a massive crowd of press people, the cameras, mics and notebooks was ready on the spot. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"After thinking about this for weeks... I have decided to keep a massive concert show in New york, Miami, London and Oslo in two months from this day, where all the stars Ive worked with and wants to work with me. Because im stepping down. After that night I wont say yes to be in music videos, tour. Im going to step back and think of my little twins who are figthing for their lives. It will air live on tv if we get tv channels to co work with us and sponsors, the tickets will go onsale in a week and it will go to comic reliefs work, the list of stars I will invite will be these: Fabolous, Jay-z, Backstreet boys, Mcfly, Justin Timberlake, Omarion, Willa ford, Son of dork, Fightstar, Matt willis, Aaron Carter, Christina Aguilera, Madonna, U2, Nelly Furtado, Nelly, Chris Daughtry and his band, Mary J Blige, Luda, Fat Joe, Green day, Linkin park, black eyed peas, and the rest of the list will be announced after 5 oclock today online on myspace" I said.

"Why do you wanna go off the spot on America, Norway and Englands most wanted dancer?" Asked a girl from Mtv.

"Because Ive just given birth to my twins, we are threatend to leave new york, Im tired, I still enjoy doing my thing on stage. But I have a family right now to take care of" Shit! I just spilt something they werent supposed to know. I could hear Danny in my ear yell: FcUK!

"wops" I mumbled.

After a long line of questions I said thanks for their time and went off with my manager friend, outside I got into the car and looked at Danny. All in all I had forgotten to talk to him about me stepping down.

"This is freaking awesome, the whole show thing, but the stepping down... WHAT?" He cried.

"I cant do it anymore, I wanna do this so support me please!" I said taking his hand. God! Did I have to shag him to make him smile from this?

1 month passed along, I got the stars I wanted to be a part of it. All the replys I got was massively great.

So one month later -

I stood backstage in New york waiting for the show to kick off. It was 10 minutes left til Matt willis went on stage here with me and my dancers. The stage was set up like fcuk! It was amazing. Out through there were 3 runways. 3 dancers on each end would kick it off. Me, mary and christina was set in cheerleading outfits on the middle one and Matt was to rock it on his own stage while we were dancing. Aaron Carter was kicking it off in Miami, The killers in Oslo and U2 in London. My part in this show was to host it from New york and dance.

"This is fucking amazing girl" Said Matt.

"How did you come up with it?" Asked Danny. He was now into it and was happy I had come up with the idea.

"Simple, I wanted to say goodbye" I told them.

"Time to kick it off" I said putting the hoody on and walking out on runway 1.

Taking a deep breath I started talking:

"Hey yall, you as ready as I am?" I asked. The response was fcuking massive.

"Woah, i never thought my little idea of a small goodbye would turn out like this... how many people is it here today? 30 thousand? And its even bigger in the other citys. Now first singer out here is one my bestfriends in the whole god damn world. Give it up for MATT WILLIS" I said and ripped the hoody off as the other dancers stood next to me. We were to dance the intro of the song. Matt had gone out in the audience while I was on stage.

_Here you go _

_Way too fast_

_Dont slow down _

_your gonna crash_

_"God!This is fcuking amazing!" I thought to myself as I ran up on stage to Matt. _

While being onstage Danny spoke to me over the headphone.

"Its fucking insane... there has been a total of 5.6 million people showing up in total in these towns your kicking the shows off. And comic relief has gotten 10 millions already, you have no idea how much the guy who is from the organisation is crying right now.."

"Thats awesome" I said. After Matt had sung Crash, Dont let it go to waste and up all night I went out again.

"You all have turned up to a massive show, my way of gathering the celebrity peeps Ive worked with, Im stepping out of the spot light from tonight and on. And I hope you all have enjoyed my work for the artists I have given dances too, been in their videos, hosted things for and everyhing else Ive done because of the passion Ive had for it. Next up tonight live from New york, in my kick your shoes off and scream live show, their effing known for their lead singer being in Busted and now they have taken their feet over to me to play their music. Its Son of dork" I said.


	17. Chapter 17

- Chapter 17 -

- Passion -

- Danny -

After Son of dork had shaked their bootys for the crowd, we managed to raise more money by each artist. By the time we got to James Morrison we were up in a total of £ 300 000.

I could see Julie enjoyed herself out on stage dancing to every artist who needed backup dancers. She hosted the show from her spot and did her thing. We were due on stage at 11 am that night and I was gonna my share for this.

After Hilary duff had sang some new song I gathered the lads and we went out, after Obviously I stopped and smiled:

"Yall know this massive show is from Julie to say goodbye to you all, she is stepping down from her spotlight that she has without being my famous soon to be wife. I love this girl so much. And i hope you all will love her for what she has put her passion and life into. First of all, were gonna show you guys some music vidoes she has done, and some footage from our tour when she was there+ the nsync tour"

We showed two music videoes on tv and the big screens, then a 10 minute long footage from the nsync tour she was on. Moving on to our tour I brought her on stage.

"Matt willis kicked the whole damn thing off, lets get him out on stage. To rock the ending of it, with my girl. Lets give her a proper goodbye will you?" I asked and looked at her.

"No.., I cant do that..." She protested. Matt embraced her for a big hug.

"Lets say: Thanks julie jones for all you have done in a damn good way, I know I will" He said.

Julie walked out on the runway and stood ready as Matt made the moves saying: Start the music.

_Here you go _

_Way too fast_

_Dont slow down _

_your gonna crash_

Matt walked out to Julie who had the whole in her palms, I could see it on her by the minutes running off. She wasnt ready to step down. I knew every part of her and I knew for sure that smile she had on her mouth now wasnt real, some of it was. Julie was only doing this for me and the twins, and it broke my heart.

There was a loud poof as the fire crackers set off on stage and she was down on the ground with the audience.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING, SHE IS GONNA GET SMASHED" Yelled Fletch.

"She knows what she is doing dude, just let her say in her own way goodbye" Said Dougie.

_"The final set for this hour is counted up" _Said mom on the headmic.

"Really? How much is it?" I asked crossing my hands.

"Hold your hands steady and sit down honey" She said.

"What? Why?"

"So far its 2 billion all together"

Next thing I knew I had lost my balance and fallen to the ground. Everyone was looking at me with a shocked look on their faces and I tried not to scream "WE RAISED 2 BILLION DOLLARS"

Getting my balance back together I sat down and waited for Julie to get backstage.

"Two minutes left of the show, and I just wanna say: Thank you all so much. I loved it in the business and Im gonna miss all the people I worked with. Time for me to step back and live the life Im supposed to have" Said Julie and took a bow.

"She doesnt wanna do this does she?" Asked Tom.

"No, she is doing it because of me" I said just as she got backstage. Walking over I smiled and gave her a long kiss.

"You know love... what if we took the wedding next month?" She asked.

I looked at her, was she nuts? We had our babies to take care of. But it would be a good thing to do, we could actually go home to london in two weeks because the twins had grown so much lately.

Nodding I grabbed her hand to go see my mom and the team from Comic relief who had flown over for the show last night. When she sat down mom turned around with a big grin. I knew Julie was itching to know the final result of the raising of money for Comic relief. Bob Geldof was there as well, we were splitting it for both organisations.

"You want to know how much it was?" She asked and looked at Julie. The minute Julie closed the show off we stopped the lines to give in money as well. Til this minute we had about 5 more hours of counting, because it took a while beforw we got the final numbers from Oslo, London and Florida.

"Yes, I really wanna know" Julie answered clapping her hands together.

"I just got off the phone with the people in Oslo and all together for now its raised 3.2 billion dollars"

I looked at Julie, her eyes was closed and her hands folded like she was praying.

"That makes it worth having this show" She said.

"Actually it doesnt..." Said James.

"What?" Asked Mom.

"Your not ready to quit, this show wasnt ment to get you down from the one of the biggest ranges in the dancers business. Every bloody star in the world is itching to get their hands on you and let you do the best parts of their music videos and tours. And your only stepping down because of that guy-" He said pointing at me "And those two little babies in the hospital trying to develope into healthy twins, they can do fine without you being there 24/7 and Danny is not going to be touring every day of the year and neither are you"

"I love dancing, touring and making music videos, but this choice was mine and if i will be moody for the rest of my life for it, then so be it. Both parents cant be on different continents all the time. I love Danny and I love my children and the choice of doing this cant be changed. My career is done. The life of Julie the housewife is starting. Dont make this harder for me now. Please" She said all teary.


	18. Chapter 18

- Chapter 18 -

- Truth? Or lie? -

After the big concert I was knackered, and the little confrontation I wasnt really in the mood to talk to anyone.

The next morning the papers wrote all about it:

Kick off your shoes and _smile_!

A final goodbye to Americas biggest and coolest dancer.

2 months ago Julie Jones announced in a little press conference to the world she was stepping off as one of the hottest dancers in the music business.

It was told from her own mouth that it was because of the family that had slowly turned into a bigger one, as she gave birth to twins not long ago.

The show came up yesterday morning at 9 and last til 12 am last night, it all was packed. At the start it kicked off well with one heck of a show start. Julie and the dance team she had from London kicked it off with Matt Willis and his hit Crash from the well known movie Mr Beans Holiday. All money from the concert was giving to Bob geldofs charity work and comic relief.

Its yet to be told the amount they managed to raise from all 4 concerts last night.

"Obviously they dont want me to step down" I said as I sat in the twins room at the hospital reading this from the sun.

We just want to thank Julie for all she has done, if it wasnt for her all the staff here wouldnt have liked Fabolous at all.

Its a shame she is not longer around to make music and dancing interesting.

Thank you Mrs Jones.

"laughs For once they have the balls to write something good" Said James and watched as Preston moved his arms and giggled.

They were out of the incubator at the moment as they had developed well and good. Danny was playing with Charlene, she was pulling on Dannys hair laughing.

"Honey?" I asked.

"Yeah sweety?" He asked and looked at me. Something was different with him. The last month he had been looking like someone had told him his hair was out of fashion for the right decade of life. And to the most scaring part,each time his phone beeped saying he had gotten a text message, he jumped so far in the air. It scared me to see him like that. Most of all I kept thinking it was because of those threats we had gotten.

The cops thought it was most of all pointed at Danny, some crazy fan didnt want me and him together.

"I was thinking we could get married in Bolton..."

He looked up and the smile he had on his face made me laugh, it looked like he had glued it up.

"Are you kidding honey?"

"No, It would be good for you and me" I said and smiled.

"Oh my gosh, thank you honey so much" He said and kissed my face.

I was glad he thought it was a good idea to do that, getting to have it his hometown was even cooler than thinking of having it at hawaii.

"So one more month before your Mrs Julie Jones" Said Danny squeezing my hand.

"Yeah" I answered.

2 days later Danny was well acting like an arse when some text message ran in on his phone.

"WHAT THE HELL" He cried out.

"What is it?" I asked and looked at him.

".. Ehm... Those threats... they are for me. Obviously this girl wont let me marry you" He explained.

"Are you serious?"

"She has been texting me at all times telling me how much she loves me, turned up at mums house, torturing me sistah, being all up on Dougies family, Harrys and toms, next thing would probably her flying over to torture yours"

"Oh my god"

"Yeah, I dont know what to do"

"We only have the option of informing the police in bolton and london about it"

He nodded and pulled up preston. Now we were just at the flat, Rebecca had been sent home that morning and we were packing up for the home journey in a little over a week.

James walked in the door and smiled as he sat down and tickled my feet resting on the couch.

"Oh crap it" I said giggeling.

"Crap it?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"OOOH your laptop, scoop over and let me join, I need to check myspace" He announced and shoved my ass to the middle of the couch.

"Your such a myspace whore" I said clicking off the mcfly boards. I loved it on there because the fans didnt harrass me at all.

He snatched the laptop off my lap and dug longer into the couch making this weird noise, I glanced at Danny who was busy trying not to laugh.

Day of leaving for Bolton -

"ICANTFINDMYSHOES" I cried out as Danny and Dougie were holding the twins, looking at me with a strange look on their faces.

On the other hand I was busy flying around the flat trying to find my shoes.

"They ARE on your feet woman" Said Tom and threw his hands up in the air.

"CAN YOU BLAME ME?" I asked glaring at him.

"Oh shove it jones, were going for christ sake or I will carry you out on my shoulders" He said, I knew he was mad at me.

"Dream on fletcher, your too weak" I said pushing past the boys heading for the stairs.

Long down I could hear the boys following behind laughing hysterically at Tom who was busy slagging me off.


	19. Chapter 19

- Chapter 19 -

- Wedding-

"OH NO" I cried out and looked at mom.

"Oh for christ sake woman, your getting married in 5 hours AND YOU CANT PICK OUT SHOES?" Annonunced Tom.

"SHUT UP FLETCHER" I shouted in his face.

"Sheez, I was only trying to help" He said walking towards the exit of the room.

I rolled my eyes and pulled back into looking at the shoes.

"Ms Jones?" I asked.

"Yes honey?" She mumbled turning towards me.

"What do you think?" I asked carefully. Ms Jones and Mom had been the ones helping me out with the wedding and all. Vicky and me had been doing the side works. Like picking out my dress, my hair and make up artist, the local house to house us during dinner and all. Mom had booked the church, the minister, invited people and everything else.

Ms Jones had been such a good help with it all. Just to think of it made me all teary.

"I like these" She pulling out these amazing white shoes.

"Oh i like too, Im gonna use those then" I said and picked them out of Ms Jones hands.

_the actual day _-

- Danny -

"Im sweating so much im gonna melt before I even get to see my girl walk down the aisle to me" I said trying to put my tux.

"This is not working" I said and ripped my shirt off, well not ripped it. I pulled it off and threw it on the floor.

Dougie looked at me and a giggled, my look couldnt have been more "Fuck off" on him.

"Your getting married in 5 hours man, calm down" stated Harry and smiled.

"I need a shower" I told them pulling my pants off.

"Dude, youve showered 5 times since you got up, 2 hours ago" Said Harry.

"Well he is not gonna smell" Said Dougie, as if he was thinking of it, trying to picture it.

I could just picture Harry rolling his eyes at Dougie who would stand there glaring him with a cocky grin right now. Smacking the door shut I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run downy over my face and body. Standing there in the shower I kept thinking back on when I first saw Julie. Just remembering how I had walked into the car dealer ship, seeing her standing there in her short skirt and tight top had made me smile.

As she turned around my heart skipped a beat, so I knew there and then I just had to have her. With a lot of fights,getting into her mind and all the accidents I had her. Everyday seeing her face smiling in my direction would be like any dream come true. That girl was just like a prices work of art. Everything about her, I loved it with all my heart.

Stepping out of the shower I smiled as I dryed up and went out to the others.

"Ohh careful, I dont wanna see your precious peepee" Said Dougie.

"Careful poynter or I will toss you out the window, with your precious face first" I snapped.

"Dang, someones not been getting the dirty works of Julie lately" murmured Harry.

4 hours and 10 minutes later I looked into the mirror, my tux was put straight. Mom was right next to me weeping over "her little baby getting married, getting so much older, moving away from his mommy"

"Oh come on mom, I live in london, Im touring all year around, your used to this" I snapped.

"But... but ... My baaaab-yyyys getting maaa-rrried" She hiccupped.

"Oh god, punch me" I muttered.

"Alright" Said Dougie getting ready to punch.

"Oh fuck off" I groaned.

"Ready?" Asked Julies dad in the door.

He was driving me first to the church, I was so nervous when I turned around and nodded at him.

Most of all I was so god damn nervou because of the actual wedding, I was getting my girl. The one and only girl I had been chasing to get for so long.

And in about 2 hours we were to stand infront of the minister, saying: "I do"

With slow steps I walked towards the door, everyone following me. Down in the hallway my sister vicky stood. She was all teary sniffeling.

"Shut up... " I moaned at her.

"But your geeeeeeetting maa-aaa-rried" She bawled

"Oh god not you too" Said Harry.

Mom hit him so hard in the back that he flew into Julies dad and knocked him over. Dougie of course was laughing.. I dont get that dude sometimes.

"Come on Jones" Said Julies dad who directed me towards the car, before that he had thrown a big blanket over me. I knew the press was right outside the door ready and wanting to snap a photo of me. Just the second he opend the door I could hear them on the street SNAP SNAP SNAP! FLASH!

"Fuck" I cried out as he pushed me into the car and I got down.

"MAN, that was mental" He sighed as he got into the car.

"Try touring" I said. A loud chuckle was brought of his mouth as an answer and I smiled. Man, this was gonna be fun being his son in law.


	20. Chapter 20

- Chapter 20 -

- The last life -

- Danny -

I arrived 20 minutes before the ceremony at the church. It was PACKED. The press and the fans was figthing with each other just to reach closer than the other. It was fcuking mental to watch.

Julies dad was saying he could put the blanket over to hide me for the most, but I refused. This was going to be a good day and I wanted to say thanks to the fans for showing up.

But the one and only thing they wouldnt see was my girl coming in this way. No way in hell.

"God, I cant wait to see Julie" I said as we stepped out of the car. I dont remember what happend next. The screams was so loud i swore to god for a second my ear drums shut off.

Girls and the press all over the place yelled and screamed my name so loudly. Turning around I saw Julies dad terrified. I winked him over and whispered in his ear:

"Just follow me, I know how to handle it, at least the people here. You know the press in norway"

He nodded and followed me over to the crew from Mtv News!

"Danny, ah, you love us" said the guy.

"Always, always" I said and smiled.

"You ready for the big moment?" He asked.

"Born ready man, I cant wait to see my girl walk down to me" I said, just the thought of it made me teary. I could feel my body shaking.

"Sweet, good luck" he said shaking my hand.

"Come on" I said pushing her dad forward to walk into the church.

Inside I found Tom, and the others waiting outside the doors. I took a deep breath and smiled. They knew nothing of what I had in store for me.

Just trying to hide it was more than enough.

"You okay Danny?" Asked James

"Aah yeah Im just a little nervous" I answered.

"YOU THINK" Annonunced Tom.

We all looked at him, he was sweating like someone had thrown a bucket of water over him.

"Why the he-pants are you so nervous?" Said Harry.

"Because im the one who is standing next to him up there...and my girl is gonna marry him" He said.

"She is Dannys girl and we are all standing up there you knucklehead" Said Dougie smacking him.

_"Its moments before the biggest weddings of the century taking place in Bolton, Dannys Jones is to marry his long loved girlfriend Julie Jones who is about to arrive with the mother of Danny jones, her own mother, Vicky Jones and two of her closest friends. Ah there we see her pulling up here now" Said the tv. _BBC was broadcasting live outside the church.

I walked into the little room James stood now watching the tv.

"What on earth, she is supposed to be snuck in the backway. We settled that" I cried out.

"No you didnt, she told the minister and the security team she was going to go in the front" Said James.

"Dam-asco" I said as the minister popped his head in.

"Ready Jones? And watch your words in here, he is watching" He said taking off again.

"He is so creepy" Said James.

I got up from the chair I had placed my arse on and walked out to the other lads, slowly Dougie opend the door and I walked inside. All eyes were on me as I entered. I smiled as I saw some friends from my street sat a few rows up at the front. All kinds of celebrity was here, Matt Willis. Eve, Justin Timberlake, Christina Aguilera, even Fabolous was here. Taking my place I looked at my watch. 10 minutes left.

5 minutes left. I could feel my palms sweating, and my cheeks redning.

It was like I was just about to audition for this band right before I was to enter Mcfly, writing with Tom. My stomach was now upset and I was even more nervous to think about what I not told the others.

"Im so nervous, its like I ca-" The church bell started ringing and I stood up straight. I knew Julie had wanted my mom as one of the bridesmaids. Vicky was ask to be the maid of honour which had made her cry so badly.

The doors opend and mom and tom entered. Gio and Dougie walked in next, dougie the most cheekiest grin ever. Then Vicky and Harry came in. I knew she had talked to her dad about the entering. He had agreed to let her have James walk her down. The music that said: She is coming! was put on and I took a deep breath.

I just didnt seem to let it out and breath when I put my eyes on her. She was breath taking, and im sure if James could he would have shagged her in the back room. Our eyes met and I smiled.

"Oh my god,.. he is not breathing.." Said Tom who had seen me turn red, then yellow.

"OH FOR CHRIST SAKE BREATH" Said the minister and hit my back.

"Phew" Mouthed Tom.

- Julie -

"Hit me" I said to James.

"Wtf, no" He mouthed.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I cant breath"

"Oh dont worry.. you will soon"

We reached Danny and I smiled at him with a little feeling of wanting to run.

"She is yours now" Said James and bowed. I could hear Mrs Jones and Mom-

"Mahahaha-theeeei-rrrr-geee-heeett-iiing ma-rrr-eeeeid, My baaa-aaaaby"

Danny sent his mom a stiff look and turned back to me and minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here -" After that I zoned off and kept looking at Danny, there was something about him that made me worried. He was acting like this was his last moments in the world.

As the questions was flown out I answered and so did Danny. He pronounced us husband and wife and it was all about us. Danny kissed me and smiled looking into my eyes. Turning around I couldnt help but think something was wrong, he grabbed my arm and we started walking. Almost outside he turned towards me and smiled long.

"I just wanna tell you that ... no matter what happens now. I really do love you girl. Your everything to me. And this was for you. Dont hate yourself for anything of it. Can you promise me that?" He asked.

"What?" I asked. What the hell was going on?

"Can you promise me not to hate yourself for whatever that might happen?" He asked once more.

"Sure" I said and thightend my grip around his arm. We started walking again, stepping out in the sun I could hear the fans scream.

"Isnt that amazing?" I asked looking around.

"5...4...3...2...1..." I could hear him say. BOOM!

"What happend?" I asked, turning around I could see the fans stare at us in shock.

Drawing in a deep breath I gazed over at Danny. He looked at me. Was something wrong?

No.

Moving my look down at his shirt I almost fell over. His shirt was starting to look more red than white.

"Oh god.. No...you promised Danny... you promised..."

- The End -


End file.
